Bad Behavior
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: Jay was in a group of trouble makers.When he comes back to school from juvie,they're all different,goody two shoe robots. The only person who seems to know what's going on is the person who use to be the goody,Emma Nelson. She's gotten beautiful too..
1. Boys Will Be Boys & Girls Will Be Girls

**Author note: To check this story out in (the 100) version, find author Isntshelovely . it's my other account since I have too many stories on this one**

NEXT CHAPTER:

Jay was 16, he was a misfit in his school along with his trouble starting other misfit friends. The bad boy. He wore his black hat, always wore it backwards, his brown shaggy wings would peek out. He had soft blue eyes and a devilish smirk. He wore a bit baggy jeans and his blue navy shirt with a chain around his neck.

His arm was over Alex's shoulder as he walked down the hall with his 'crew', Sean, Spinner, Craig and Ellie.

"See you next period, you know.. when we don't go." Alex said with a smirk, kissing Jay roughly back on the lips before digging her hands into her pockets and walking into her class.

"See yeah babe." Jay said, already a bit distracted though as he went through his phone.

Where was that other girl who skipped this period? He could chill with her til Alex got out..

Spinner gasped to the guys and Ellie, "Let's go to the mall. Heard HMV is having a discount." He wanted to get his hands on that new xbox.

"Who needs discount when we got 100% discount." Craig informed with a grin, wiggling his fingers. Yup they were the real deal, stealing, lying, cheating little bad boys.

Suddenly a girl passed and Craig's mouth hung in amusement and pleasure. Sean laughed hitting Craig's chest, "There goes your girl." He said.

"His girl?" snickered Ellie glancing at Manny, "She's every guy in school's girl. Such a hoe." She said. Ellie had red hair, was a bit of a punk. She wore a leather jacket and had a 'don't fuck with me' attitude, Alex's was a bit more intimidating though.

Manny though, turned as she heard that, "Excuse me?" she snapped, crossing her arms.

Jay leaned on the wall with a Cheshire grin, watching entertainingly with Sean, Spinner and Craig as the girls started a cat fight, once again.

"I called you a slut, would you like me to say it louder and clearer again?" Ellie asked Manny, giving her a curious sarcastic look

"You know what Ellie? Your a stupid ugly bitch, that's why you hang out with all these guys and not of them with date you. So stop being jealous, it's even more ugly on you?" Manny taunted with an even more sarcastic smile as she clapped her hands together and shrugged.

Ellie fumed, she clenched her fists and went to charge until a loud whistle was heard and a girl stepped in the middle of them. Even Jay cringed and poked his ear a bit.

"Jesus." He muttered, Sean laughed beside him.

"I think the bell had rung 2 minutes ago people." Liberty informed, a student who sucked up more than any students, probably why she got hall monitor.. Jay didn't even know highschool did that..

Loser.

"Look who it is, Law force Liberty." Taunted Jay with a smirk, leaning off the wall and sizing her up like she was nothing.

"Liberty." Came another voice as a blonde went over, Jay glanced to Emma Nelson, she was a petite girl, tall, long blonde hair, lots of beauty but too much brain. A friend of Libertys ofcourse, she barely talked to Jay since she was a year younger and has this 'I'm better than you' attitude.

"Here comes the other one." Sean said, eyeing Emma with a smirk. Too much brain, yes, but still hot.

Emma looked over to the speaker but caught Jay's look first, he felt himself get a bit hot when they connected eyes until she looked away back to Liberty, not even letting them phase her.

"do you have the notes for English? I need them today, I forgot them at your house the other night." Emma told her friend.

Craig and Spinner were whispering to another, making 'nerd party' jokes to another as Jay glanced at the clock and smirked to Emma, "Oh no, Greenpeace.. your 3 minutes late for class."

He couldn't help but to crawl under her skin when he could, she was barely around but he loved to tease her. It was just playful, but she got so mad, it was hilarious and adorable. He remembered when she walked into the office once and caught him making out with some girl, couldn't remember her name, but Emma gasped and looked so horrified until quickly apoligizing and leaving as fast as she could. Girl was probably still a virgin, girls like that 'cherished' it. It was the cutest thing how baffled she was. Jay would love to see her just get loose some time. Probably never though..

Liberty cut off Emma before she could snap back at Jay, "Sorry Emma, I have to deal with these juveniles first. Calling another sluts and bitches.. do you not read the school rules?" she asks, looking at Manny and Ellie again.

"There's school rules?" Spinner asked out loud.

Craig turned to Sean and Jay, "Did you guys hear? There's also something called the Library, it has books and stuff!" they laughed.

"Ellie, detention after school." Liberty just said, looking at the red head who gasped.

"She doesn't get it!" she points to Manny.

"You started it." Manny reminded with a careless shrug.

Ellie snickered at her and looked to Liberty, "Guys can call her a slut so why can't I?"

"Maybe guys would stop if the girls stopped calling another sluts and whores? Only makes it okay for them to start doing it if we do.." Emma said, putting her two cents in. What ever happened to Girl Power? Stick together, that sort of thing..

"Or maybe it wouldn't happen if she kept her legs closed." Ellie snapped back at Emma who just rolled her eyes and moved on, walking off.

She had to get through Jay who leaned an arm on the lockers she walked by and she was blocked, she gave him a bit of an annoyed look until she just bent down and went under, walking off.

Jay looked behind his shoulder to watch her and smirked.

Later that day, Sean, Spinner, Jay and Craig were in HMV.

"Here it is! I found it! Call of duty, my favourite!" Spinner said, like a little boy on Christmas.

Craig looked around before stuffing a movie into his coat.

Sean stood beside Jay as he groaned, picking up a CD, "We neeeeed this." He insisted, showing Jay a rap album.

Sean then sighed, giving Jay a look as he waved at himself, Sean was famous for only wearing his white wife beaters and jeans.

Jay huffed but nodded, he did this a lot, he unzipped his jacket and put the CD in his jacket.

The guys smirked all nodding at another until turning to leave, the buzzers went off and Sean's eyes widened, "RUN!"

They all laughed and jumped over benches to get away from security guards, they split up and Jay ran with Sean, yelling to Spinner to meet at his car.

Sean just got to the exit and held the door open for Jay who had to run around a telephone stand from a cop who was close to getting him.

"COME ON MAN!" Sean yelled.

Jay had _almost _made it, if not so that cop knowing exactly what he was going to do around that stand, so he went the other way and caught Jay, sending him down to the ground.

Sean cursed and panicked, he heard alarms and looked back to Jay who was getting arresting and giving him a 'shit' look.

They heard more footsteps and Sean gave Jay a 'what the fuck do I do!' look.

The cuffs went on Jay tightly as the cop pulled him up and then noticed Sean, "Hey you!" he called.

Jay gave him a 'ARE YOU SERIOUS!' look and nodded a motion to go. Sean licked his lips nervously and ran when the cop took a few steps closer.

Jay sighed when all the cops circled him and shut his eyes.

"Your ass is under arrest Hogart."

Yeah, they knew him well.


	2. We Use To Be Friends

Because Jay was 16 then, he only got juvie, he's been caught once when he was 13 so it didn't look good that he was STILL doing it, he got 12 months.

It's been a year now, and he was out, he was waiting for school to start again as he got his own apartment since his mother claimed him to be the evil spawn of his father.

The day had come, and Jay was excited to see his friends again. He was a bit more taller and lean, he got to work out a bit in juvie, there wasn't much else to do. He was 17 now, and he looked older, more mature. His brown shaggy hair was now cut short but he still sometimes wore his hat, but don't worry, he knew his baggy jeans and chain necklace weren't 'in' anymore, so stuck with regular blue jeans and a black V shirt that made his arm muscles pop out a bit more, and the only thing that seemed the same were his bright blue eyes and devilish smirk, don't forget the bad boy vibe.

He walked down the halls as he tried to hide his smirk, girls whispered and giggled together, it wasn't a secret he was a charmer with them though tore their hearts right after.

It's been a year though, maybe he was different?

_Maybe not._

Jay looked through his phone, what girl shall he call first? Amy, Manny, Alex? Jay bumped into something and went to glare.

The person almost shook in fear, Jay Hogart was BACK?

"J-Jay." Jt stuttered, "Nice to see you again, how was.. vacation?" he joked, trying to calm Jay down and maybe crack a smile. Hey,maybe the guy changed? No. We went over this.

"Run." Jay informed, giving JT a head start who yelped and ran.

"nice." A soft female voice as Jay smirked, watching JT run for his life

_Still got it._

"Your still the same.." the voice added. Jay looked to the speaker and stopped smirking to stare a bit, like he was hypnotized.

Emma Nelson.

Same long blonde hair, only now she had side bangs, and wearing clothes that weren't covering any daring parts of her party. She showed off proudly. She had long tanned legs with her jean mini skirt and a white tank top that showed off a little of that toned little stomach and smooth arms that hugged a science and math book.

Jay grinned, she was still the same too. The hot nerd.

He stood proudly in the middle of the hallway with her, as people passed, watching.

"Miss me?" he taunted Emma who laughed bitterly and then he saw her actually think about it.

"Actually, kinda brings back a bit of normal." She admits, looking around the hall.

Jay raised an eyebrow, not completely getting it but a little amused she kind of admitted she did miss him. He smirked, "What's your schedule like Greenpeace?"

Ah, the old nickname.

"No doubt somewhat like yours since you failed due to your little 'stunt' at the mall that we all heard about, the 'legend'." She taunts, beginning to walk off when she rolled her pretty brown eyes

Jay couldn't help it, he followed after her, "Catch me up, what's with the new teachers? Where's my good ol buddies? And when did you get so hot?" he smirked playfully, blocking her path.

"Please." Emma snickered, for two reasons. She's always been hot, just because she wasn't into showing off her once flat chest a year ago, didn't mean she wasn't cute then. And two, because he did not stand a chance with that attitude and history of cheating of his.

Jay's eyebrows furrowed. Girls did not say no to Jay Hogart. What the hell!

Emma just went on, "And the new teacher thing? Some new thing Raditch came up with after your stunt was pulled, needed more 'strict' teachers and has parent conferences every other week so their kids don't end up like _you_" she smirked playfully.

She did NOT just tease him flirtingly, did she? Ugh, it was no secret Jay Hogart was hot as fuc- GOOD looking, but she did not fall for his lying cheating ways. He was bad, bad!

"No one can be me, I'm one of a kind." He joked.

Emma rolled her eyes but cracked a smile as she crossed her arms, "As for your friends?" she asks while raising an eyebrow and sighed deeply, "I don't know what to tell you.." she drifted off, her eyes looking a little distant.

Jay gave a bit of a confused look. What'd she mean by that?

The bell rang, and Emma watched people pass and eyed Jay curiously, he looked back down at her with a bit of a grin.

"Your going to be late just for me, Greenpeace?" he said it as if truly moved by the motion.

"No." Emma declared, shaking her head, "Just wondering how long it's going to take until you realize what's going on." She said and with that, walked off.

Jay watched her go, yes, he glanced a bit at her ass for a second but then watched her. He then paused, what'd she mean by that?

He headed for class.

"Hey Hogart." Smiled Darcy Edwards, a young cheerleader who remembered Jay from her freshman days.

He just proudly walked by and sat in the back, waiting for his friends. That's when Craig came in. He grew up a bit and was taller, he lost his leather jacket which Jay had thought he'd never but hey, it's been a while.

He looked simple actually, an average guy, and was walking with Jimmy Brookes, a basketball star. What the hell?

He then noticed Jay and grinned, "Friend!" he announced, going over.

Jay raised an eyebrow, friend? But he stood and they had a manly hug, it's been a year! He missed em.

"how are you?" Craig asked him.

Jay shrugged with a smirk, "nothing I couldn't take. What's new with you?" he asked.

Craig sighed, shaking his head rather happily, "Everything my man, I need to catch you up, introduce you to my friends. You'll never get into trouble again, I promise you."

Jay laughed a bit uncomfortably, from behind Craig, he saw Emma come in and notice them, giving Jay a look and sitting in the middle of glass beside Manny Santos.

They were friends now?

And what was with the reformed Craig Mannings?

Jay decided to change the subject, nodding toward Manny, "Still into that one?" he asked.

Craig shook his head no, "Her desperate seeking ways is almost sad for me to watch, I feel bad for her she's so promiscuous and maybe one day could like her again if she just straightened up and maybe came to me for help so she can change? But for now, she's just going down the wrong path..." his eyes narrowed at Manny Santos.

"Isn't that what you use to love about her?" taunted Jay, giving Craig an insane look.

From near the front, Emma couldn't help but to glance back at Craig and Jay. Poor Jay... his friend was long gone. He was in for a suprize. She tilted her head curiously at Jay, he still had the bad boy act but he looked more mature and grown up.

She then coughed and turned to Manny who was grinning, "Your drooling." Manny informed with a smirk, Emma glared but cracked a smile and blushed.

"Craig!" called Jimmy, going over to Jay and him, Jay clenched his jaw, he hated this guy, always started fights, specially with Sean. Where was Sean? He'd NEVER change on him.

Craig turned to Jimmy who held a blue jacket and offered it to him, he wore one himself, it was a basketball jock jersey jacket. So cliché.

"Here's your jacket, I'm going to go sit with _our friends_." He gave Jay a hardened look who just snickered and watched him go.

"Don't mind him, he'll see you can be one of us rather soon." Craig said with a creepy smile and pointed right to the front of class, "Come. Sit with us?"

Jay shook his head, "I'm gonna pass..." he drifts awkwardly, looking at Emma, "Told her I'd go sit next to her."

"Jay I hope your not the same ol womanizer you use to be." Craig said, rather upset now.

Jay raised an eyebrow.

Craig went on, "There's tons of evil in it, pregnancy, STD'S.."

Jay couldn't handle it anymore, "I just need her to catch up on notes, she's a smart girl." He went around Craig rolling his eyes and went to Emma.

Emma looked beside her when Jay sat beside her, a little baffled looking.

He then looked back at her.

"_Just wondering how long it'll take you to realize what's going on."_ Her voice taunted him from before.

"What?" Emma asked and he shrugged to then gaze at the teacher who started the lesson, he tapped his pencil rather boredly and Emma smiled, same ol' Jay.

Her, Jay and Manny sat on a bench outside the school at lunch, it was a wierd picture, the slut of girl who sat on the seat with good girl Emma, Jay sitting on the other side and leaning on the table across from them, the big bad boy.

They watched the jocks coming outside, joining their cheerleaders.

"So Craig has changed.." drifts Jay, nodding slowly and trying to understand that, "But..atleast Jimmy's still the same basketball faggot captain."

Manny snickered, crossing her legs and noted, "Not captain anymore."

Jay looked around, where the hell were his friends? Maybe they dropped out.. Sean wouldn't be suprizing, or Alex. Maybe Ellie graduated with Spin?

"Can anything get more suprizing?" Jay said with a scoff and Emma looked over her shoulder to him.

"Yeah, actually." She informed, nodding to the doors where more jocks came out.

There, came out Sean in a basketball jacket, looking preppy and arm over a red headed cheerleader. .OH MY GOD. Ellie, and bouncing to the left like a weirdo girly girl was Alex.

Jay sat up straight, looking on in horror.

Manny and Emma shared a look as Manny got up and slowly left, she hated being around them. They were...creepy.

Jay shook his head, was he seeing right!

"Freak show right?" came a voice and a figure sat on their bench.

Jay looked up and stood up, Spinner, and the SAME ol' Spinner, thank god. He still had his ear peircings and crazy bleeched hair, wearing a baggy brown jacket as he smoked a joint.

"Spin.." breathed Jay, clapping his hand into his and hugging. Spinner happily passed the joint that Jay happily puffed deeply. He needed that.

Spinner looked to Emma while explaining to Jay, "you leave, and it was like the world fell apart." He joked yet was serious, "Alex was first to go, we thought she just didn't know where she belonged without you. Then Ellie.." drifts Spinner, eyeing the group now in disgust, "Then.."

"Sean." Jay said for him, watching his old best friend passing a basketball to Jimmy and Craig and grinning like a mad man from the 60's. Too happy...too fake.

"They all seemed to just wanna be good." Emma joked, standing up beside them, "Perfect, actually." She informed with a frown.

Jay smirked watching her, "Jealous they're on your 'goody two shoe' boat now?"

Emma rolled her eyes to him, and Spinner spoke for her, "Emma's not the lead nerd anymore, Alex gives her a run for her money, doing bake sells, setting up school dances, starting school clubs."

Jay couldn't do this, he took another puff of the joke and Emma grabbed it, tossing it away. Jay would usually bitch but he grinned, "At least she's still the same greenpeace though. Don't worry, I'm a fan of environment too, love it!" He insists, lifting his hands up in defeat and added, "I love grass." He teased.

Emma laughed and replied, "Yea, burning it.. not so loving." With that, she left. Spinner smirked watching Jay watch her go.

"You crushing on Emma Nelson man?" Spinner taunted, nudging Jay's arm who snapped back to him.

"No." He snickered, looking a bit caught and clenched his jaw.

Spinner shrugged, "Man it's alright, she's always been hot.. she's pretty cool."

"you hang out with her?" Jay asked a bit jealously. Since when would Emma give him or his kind of friends the time of day?

Spinner looked back over to their old friends, "Who else am I suppose to hangout with? Emma also knows what their like now too, since they stole her spot as favorite students.."

Jay looked back at his old friends, frowning deeply. Something was defiantly wrong..and what kind of robot would know how to out smart Emma Nelson?

Sean caught his look and the two shared a blank stare before Sean just turned, and Jay bit the end of his tounge.

Definatly very wrong.


	3. Stay Away

On the way to school, Emma was walking when she heard music, she narrowed her eyes as Jimmy Brookes' car passed, eyeing her down like meat with the rest of the 'blue' robots, that's what she called them.

"Coming to the environmental meeting this afternoon Emily?" Craig asked.

Emma sighed, "Yes Craig."

"Cause you didn't show up last time." Jimmy declared, driving slower to keep up with her.

Emma bit the end of her tounge, looking over, "I was sick."

"You showed up to class." He shot back.

Emma stopped and so did his car. She got a little scared and swallowed, "I'll be there okay?"

"Good." Craig informed with a smile, but then glared, "Wouldn't want you going down the wrong path. Hanging out with Jay and all the other day."

Emma gave an odd look, that use to be his best friend?

Speak of the 'devil', Jay's orange civic slowly rolled up between them and Emma hid her smile as he nodded simply at the other car, "Top to the morning!" he cheered sarcastically.

They rolled their eyes and started left.

Jay looked out his other window and nodded inside his car, Emma seemed to think it over but smiled a little, going into the passanger door.

"What was that about?"

"They don't like me hanging out with you."

"I like you hanging with me." Jay said and grinned cheekily.

Emma sighed and laughed, "I know your ways Jay. You can't get me into bed, got it?" she taunts and he nods, lifting his hands up as if giving up.

His _ways_ though? He hadn't used his ways since out from juvie. Actually, since seeing Emma again he hasn't flirted with any other girl...didn't even feel the urge to go talk to Alex and find out what the fuck happened with them either.

He glanced to Emma, "I'm shocked your not in their club."

"They.. creep me out." Emma admitted, looking out the window.

"Why?"

Emma looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "You don't notice? Their desperate measures to be perfect, hating anyone whose not, their deathly glares like they WILL actually kill you if you don't pretend everythings la dee da...Don't forget Dean Mason gone missing."

Jay bit the end of his tounge and asked her, "Why do you think they changed?"

"I don't think they changed..." Emma declared as they parked into the school lot and she turned to him, "I think someone changed them."

He gave her a wierd look with a smirk. She scoffed, grabbing his hand.

Emma led Jay behind the school, he didn't mind this 'holding hands' thing too much, he grinned until she pulled him into the back way of school, they snuck into the basement of the school and Jay gave a look as Spinner was already down there, smoking again.

Gees this guy was tripping about something, no pun intended.

"You sure he's ready to see this?" Spinner asked Emma, exhaling his smoke.

Jay had to laugh at them, "Are we in a secret fight club?" he teased, eyeing Emma curiously and playfully until she punched his arm, "Woah! You didn't say _start_."

"This is serious." Emma growled.

Jay shut up when he heard a bunch of voices, Emma guided him to a door she slowly and quietly cracked. The three stuck their heads out and watched some conference go on.

"Sean seems to be really fitting in." Raditch told Sean's parents who sat in the audience and smiled together, "We thank all the other parents for coming to see who our new member will be."

Jay looked around confused, what was this?

He noticed all the jocks and cheerleaders on the stage with Raditch, happily smiling like creepy robots as he talked.

"Please meet the new members parents." Raditch pointed to the doors that opened and in came two parents.

Emma tilted her head curiously, whose parents were those?

People were clapping and Raditch explained, "For a year now we've developed a weekend camp that will perfect your child's mood, behaviour and grades. You will not be disappointed."

The clapping got louder.

So...they were sent to a camp to be turned like this?

"There is no camp." Spinner whispered to Jay.

Raditch announced, "Manny Santo's will be our new joiner!"

Emma's eyes widened, "Manny.." she sadly whispered.

Spinner quietly shut the door and Emma started to pace back and forth, panicking. Jay slowly turned around and shook his head.

"So what was that?"

"That my friend?" Spinner says, "Was the last time you'll be seeing Manny normal."

Jay shrugged, "She seems to hate them, I don't think she'll be joining their 'club'."

"They don't have a choice!" Emma cried, "Don't you get it?"

Jay eyed her a bit worried, what was she so upset about, "No.. I can't, I'm sorry?"

"Their robots man, true robots, brainwashed or something." Spinner told him, "I saw Craig break someones wrist when they left the mathematics club."

"Ellie threatened to slit my throat if I didn't come back to the environment club. The only reason I'm getting away is because my step dads a teacher." Emma told Jay.

Jay clenched his jaw, trying to understand all of this.

Emma snickered and said mostly to herself, "But.. my step dad is probably telling Raditch about all the clubs I've been dropping out of... hell, I'm probably after Manny!"

"I'm just lucky I don't have a caring father who would go sign me up to be a robot." Snickered Spinner.

Jay finally shouted, "SHUT, up." They turned and stared at him, Jay gave Spinner and insane look before walking to the door and then stopped, looking at Emma and admitted, "Your crazy." He teases, "Emma, I like you.. but your being nuts. Come back to me when your all sane again." He joked but she wasn't laughing.

She glared madly at him, "So your best friends usually just betray you? Don't see you when you went to jail FOR THEM, they try to make you 'be good' when they haven't had the best record? Ellie being a cheerleader with Alex wasn't shocking to you?" she taunts.

Jay's mouth kind of hung, he didn't know what to say, Emma just hissed, "Whatever!" with that, she shoved by and left.

Jay sighed sadly, looking to where she left and over to Spinner.

Spinner shifted a bit and shrugged, "Last year after you left, Jimmy was first to change, then Emma had a new boy friend, Peter.. he went missing for a few days and he changed too.. next was Emma's friends.. since they were already half way there... she has no one anymore. They taunt me a lot.. but they thrive on letting Emma know she'll be one of them soon."

Jay swallowed hard. This couldn't be true... it couldn't.

Jay stormed out of the basement and down the hall. Everyone was in class and he stopped at his locker to punch it, hard.

He didn't want Emma mad at him, and he didn't want Sean to be some robot, he wanted his friends back!

He punched the locker again.

"MR HOGART!" came a shout.

Jay turned to the one and only Raditch who glared down at him, he jumped a bit, not seeing him even come up.

"Don't you have class to attend?" as Raditch spoke, he saw Sean and Jimmy passing together, smirking and whispering to another as they narrowed eyes at Jay.

Jay gave Sean a look and then stepped around Raditch, "Mommy and Daddy finally got fed up with your ass?" he taunts.

Jimmy looked at Sean when he stopped and turned to Jay.

Raditch looked between them oddly.

"Sent you to the jocks' little 'gang'. Do you solve mysterious together?" Jay taunted him, Sean stormed over but caught his cool and then stood inches near him.

"Shut up." He growled at Jay warningly and looked back to Jimmy who crossed his arm.

"Solve this mystery, when did you become a kiss assing little robot bitch?" Jay snapped.

"Mr Hogart! Detention! NOW!" Raditch yelled and jumped back when Sean smashed Jay up against a locker.

"You stay **away**, from us.. got it? **Far away**." Sean's eyes looked into Jay's rather closely, Jay gave him a confused and a bit of a concerned look.

Sean let go and straightened his shirt out before leaving. Raditch didn't even give Sean a detention.

...what the hell was this guy doing to his friends? To these students...


	4. Don't Be Scared baby

Jay snuck into a window that night, and as Emma sat on her bed, she jumped and sat up when she saw him to catch her breath.

"Jay!" she exclaimed, getting up and glaring.

It had been raining, Jay was a bit drenched and looked like a lost sad puppy.

She softened... he was finally believing it.

"Say this were true..." Jay says, staring down at the ground, "How you un brainwash them?" he slowly looked up at emma and got lost into her warm chocolate brown eyes.

He felt a little better, which he didn't think could happen.

Emma slowly shrugged, "Raditch pays a lot of charity to this ward house... we think he brings them there." She slowly sat down on the side of her bed.

"You really dug into this." Jay teased, sitting down next to her, facing another.

"We really wanted to know.." Emma admitted, hugging her knees to her chest and looking at him.

"You and..." drifts Jay, a bit curiously... a bit jealously. He looked into Emma's eyes awaiting an answer. Damn, she was so beautiful, even a long time ago he got lost looking at her.

Could he possibly be... falling for Greenpeace?

"Spinner." Emma replied, smiling tiredly at him. He was the bad boy of school, but lately around her she's been seeing him crack a little with her. It was.. sweet. Heart skipping worthy.

"You and Spinner hang out.. alot?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He missed his friends...and you." she admitted.

"He didn't even visit me." Grumbled Jay, looking down at his hands. He went into jail for Sean's stupid CD, and he didn't rat any of them out.. not even ONE call?

Emma sighed, closing her eyes for a second, "He was scared his father might notice and go complain to the school... Sean mourned you too." She said as she moved her hand to place it on his cheek so he'd look up.

He felt tingles and put a hand on her wrist gently as he snickered softly, "Guy slammed me against the locker... he's not my friend anymore."

"He's not HIM anymore Sean.. their like trained monkeys..." Emma joked, taking her hand off of him but he kept her hand in his, she whispered, "I'm so scared to turn into them." Her eyes watered.

"I won't let them get you." he said, holding her hand tighter then putting his hand on her cheek now, caressing his thumb against her jawline, she melted into his hands...

She then panicked, "W-what if they want you? Y-you were never the one to follow rules, THEY HATE THAT!" Emma exclaimed.

He cupped her face and leaned in closer, "Don't be scared, baby." He whispered and Emma sniffed until noticing how close he was. He did too and leaned a little closer to see if she'd stop him, she didn't, they slowly closed their eyes and he pressed his lips against hers. She kissed back slowly and he moved his other hand to put his arm around her waist, pulling her up into him. She moaned into the kiss and he kissed more deeper, but tenderly, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

His heart was pounding.

Great.

His friends were gone and couldn't even see he'd finally got Emma Nelson to fall for HIM, Jay Hogart. Who would of thought. And who would of thought Jay would actually fall inlove?

Wait- wHAT?

Jay and her pulled apart breathless and he opened his eyes to stare at her, she tilted her head abit at him, looking around a bit awkwardly but a slow smirk coming to her face, her cheeks going red.

Jay admitted, "I think I kinda... REALLY like you.."

"You can admit it.. unless your embarrassed." Emma taunted, tossing her hair to the side and letting her arms unwrap from him. Her skin glowed. Embarressed? Why the hell would he be embarrassed?

"Alright, I don't like you." he admitted and Emma blinked, he pulled her chin back closer to him and confessed, "I think I'm actually falling for you if you could believe that, Greenpeace." He smirked and kissed her passionately.

He slowly fell over her on the bed and she moaned when his hands roamed around her body, but not even under her shirt.

Wow. He was a changed man.

But thankfully... not like those robots.

Guess she had to give him a bonus for that!

Emma smirked and unbuttoned her shirt, Jay raised an eyebrow and tossed his shirt off quickly, Emma laughed and they kissed again.

The next morning, Emma laid in Jay's arms, in only her bra and underwear..yea.. they did it. Maybe Emma was weak to the bad boys. Hmph.. She melted more into his arms, he only had on his boxers and he was not at all bad to look at.

Emma then heard footsteps and gasped, shaking Jay "Get up!" she snapped and he groaned until she whispered harshly, "My dad's coming!"

Jay's eyes snapped open and he shot up, running to his pants and slipping them on as quick as he could.

"Emma?" came Mr Simpsons voice. Jay put on his shoes and panicked, where the hell is his shirt?

Emma giggled but panicked as she looked around and looked under the covers, grabbing his white shirt and throwing it at him.

The door opened and they stopped and stared. Mr S stared in horror at Jay and then looked at his almost naked daughter who bit her lip nervously.

"Daddy.." she drifts trying to explain, Mr S booked it at Jay and Jay jumped quickly over the bed, kissing Emma as fast as he could before he lept out the window.

Mr Simpson poked his head out of the window just as Jay got to his car, "Don't think I won't see you at school Mr Hogart!" he yelled.

Jay sped down the road and as soon as he turned the corner, he chuckled a bit, rubbing a hand down his face.

Same Hogart, yet not the same Hogart.

The next day, Emma walked up to Jay and Spinner who tried hiding their smiles, clearly Jay had slipped out their little 'situation' to spinner.

Emma simply punched Jay's arm as he stood up to great her. "Ow." He laughed, rubbing the sore spot and forcing her to kiss him.

"PDA is VERY nasty." Said a voice.

Emma and Jay pulled apart and Spinner came to stand next to them, eyeing the person like they had three heads.

Manny.

She wore a cheerleading uniform and held Jimmy's hand as she sized them up. Manny Santos was bitching to her FRIENDS about PDA!

They've defiantly gotten her...

Emma sadly looked at Manny, "So clearly they've got to you." she glared at Jimmy with hatred.

Manny crossed her arms, "I don't know what your talking about." She shrugged innocently.

Jay looked sadly at Emma, knowing she had gotten close to Manny.

"We tried to look everywhere for you.." Spinner told Manny, "They found you first I guess.." he says as all the jocks and cheerleading robots came from behind, glaring at them.

Sean stepped infront of Manny and Jimmy, eyeing the three down but mainly Jay, "I thought I said to stay away."

"just leaving.." drifts Jay, glaring a bit.

Sean nodded, and crossed his arms, waiting. Emma eyed him, and then Jay. Sean tilted his head a bit at her and then watched them step back a bit when the bell rang. The robots looked intimidating... ready to kill or something..

Emma was sulking all day, she had even skipped the period her and Manny had together when Jay found her at her locker.

"We can run away?" Jay says, wrapping his arms around her from behind, she jumped until noticing it was him and melted into his arms.

"Together?" she teased.

Jay turned her and put his hands on her hips, "I'm sorry you lost Manny too.."

"you lost your friends too.." Emma says, sadly shrugging.

Jay nodded, "It sucks not having them, Sean too.. thought we were like a dysfunctional family." He admitted, gazing off.

Emma put her hands on his chest and opened her mouth, she took a deep breath and admitted, "Sean seems..."

"Like a psycho, a murderer?" joked Jay, "A walking talking robot?"

"He sounds and talks like them but..." Emma was cut off.

"And then the other day Raditch? You wouldn't believe it." They heard Emma's father and widened their eyes. Jay grabbed Emma's hand and they ran into the janitors closet.

They heard them talking from inside..

"I caught Emma with that boy, who just got out of jail." Snake said.

"Jay Hogart, yes, he's been a bother lately." Raditch admitted.

Emma and Jay shared a look in the dark closet.

"I'm shocked he was even let back in." Snake confirmed.

Emma backed away from the door, as if afraid of it and kicked something back, it made a little nose and Jay grabbed her when she gasped, and put a hand over her mouth.

Silence.

Raditch finally spoke, "Hmm. Same. My club students have been very bothered by him too."

"I was thinking.. do you think you could bring him into your club?" Snake asked

Emma's eyes widened in fear, Jay's mouth fell.

No no no!

Raditch huffed, "The boy has no parents.. infact he won't be a boy any longer, come the next two months he's 18.. we can't force him to be apart of it."

Jay smirked, yeah that's right you sick fucks, you can't touch me.

"What about Emma?" Snake offered.

Raditch sounded interested, "Emma you say.., yes, yes we could do that if your willing."

"I'm willing, please, help her." Begged Snake.

Emma's eyes watered up and she swallowed the lump in her throat, she suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

How could her step father do this to her!

"I will." Raditch answered and they heard the foot steps walk out.

Emma finally opened the door but didn't walk out, she was trying to understand this as Jay slowly removed his hand off her and panicked himself.

He turned her and cupped her face, "What did I tell you? I told you I'd keep you safe right?" he asked sternly, staring into her eyes and she nodded but tears went down her cheeks.

"Come on." He said, grabbing her hand and heading out, Emma screamed when someone grabbed her until someone clapped a hand around her mouth.

Jay whipped around to Emma being held by Sean, "Sean..." drifts Jay looking around at the empty hall, it may be empty... but he wouldn't do anything at school would he?

Sean was looking at Emma, waiting for her to stop struggling until he looked at Jay and finally let Emma go, pushing her into Jay's arms.

"Thought I said to stay away? And not to start shit." Growled Sean, annoyed.

"Wait." Emma said when Jay went to motion her to go forward, Jay gave her an insane look.

"I don't really feel like standing here with the enemy." Jay confirms, glancing at Sean who rolled his eyes but Emma couldn't do it, something about Sean..

"You cursed." Emma said pointing at Sean.

Jay shook his head, "Emma!" he exclaimed, "They also suck peoples brains and are slowly taking over the world, who cares." He grabbed her hand and tried to tug.

"no!" Emma declared, yanking her hand back and looked at Sean, "Their not a lot to swear, or get answers wrong.. or look bad.. but you just swore."

Sean clenched his jaw and told her, "Better get going Emma.." he gave her a look.

Jay eyed Sean. Sean looked, nervous... robots weren't suppose to have those feelings, just do as told. The only emotion he saw from these robots were pure creepy happiness or madness when things didn't go their way.

Emma looked at Sean with hope, "Your not one of them, your pretending to be!"

"Shut up!" Sean hissed, looking around frantically.

Jay's mouth fell, "Sean, it's you?" he was so confused, "I thought you were-"

Sean sh'd them and went to the guys bathroom, opening the door and motioning them to go in, Jay went and noticed Emma not following, she rolled her eyes pointing at the 'Boys' sign, Jay rolled his eyes and brought her in, Sean snickered and shut it, locking it.

"They did get me." Sean told them, giving up and heavily sighing, "You can't tell a soul. They put some chip near my belly botton, it was when I was ordered to start dating Ellie when I came to, Raditch thought the head cheerleader and basketball star should, well, date... but my brain, it's like it knew I SHOULDN'T be with her, I was brought back as soon as she kissed me the first time. I was scared shitless so just acted like I was still one of them, I barely had a memory of what had happened, but it slowly came back." He had a dark look in his eyes, "I saw them kill Dean Mason."

Emma looked sympathetic until she asked hopefully, "So you can undo this whole thing?"

Sean answered, "only for some of us. I'm the only one, Dean was the other... so please understand I'm shitting my pants and can't really tell people I'm not one of them. Not after what I saw with Dean"

"I just need Manny back." Emma pouted.

Sean watched Jay sadly pull Emma into his arms, she rested her head onto his chest and he snickered, "you can't believe the shock I've been trying to hide because of you two conoodling lately." He taunted playfully.

Emma was to busy still being sad as Jay have him a joking glare but smirked and then realized, "So that's why you kept threatening me to stay away?"

"Though you don't listen do you?" taunts Sean.

Jay shrugged.

Sean then said, "There's a meeting this Sunday, happens whenever we get a new member, aka you." he says, looking at Emma who finally turned, he went on, "We might be able to get Manny back if you know her biggest weakness."

"It's Manny, boys are her biggest weakness." Jay had to admit and Emma hit his chest but then slowly nodded.

"As for you being the next victim?" Sean drifts to Emma, "You need to go to someones house, can't be Jay's, they'll know."

"All my other friends have been turned." Emma cried.

Sean looked to Jay, "Bring her to Spins. I still have my same cell, text only. If they have the slightest idea I'm talking to you, I'm dead meat.. literally."

Jay nodded and exited the bathroom.


	5. The Final Fight I win

Sunday came rolling around, and Jay got a text message from Sean to meet them at that ward center.

Spinner decided to drive, since Jay's car was too bright and noticeable. It was pitch dark and they watched as cheerleaders, still in uniforms even though it was Sunday, entered the ward.

Sean had let them know it was abonded now, and was left to Raditch because of that kind charity he sent them, so this is where he did the 'surgerys'.

"how are we suppose to get by without being noticed?" Emma asked as they sat in the car, waiting for Sean.

"Hey!"

Emma screamed, jumping, then glared at the window Sean stood at and gave her a sorry look.

Probably not the best time to be popping out of nowhere.

They got out Sean helped them throw gasoline around the front of the ward, they needed to burn this place down.

When they finished Sean told them, "Everyone's just waiting for Raditch inside. It's like their in shut down mode as soon as they enter the room. I got Manny into another room, told her Raditch wanted to see her, so you have some time..but be quick."

"What about you?" Spinner asked.

Sean replied, "Gotta pretend I'm one of them, gotta go soon before they think somethings up. Here are the keys, stole them from raditchs office." He threw them into Jay's hands.

"Same ol' Sean." Jay said to Sean with a smirk.

Sean nodded and said, "Sorry if you ever believed different."

"Lets go." Emma said, seeing Jay nod and then start to turn and go with her.

"Man." Sean said, stopping Jay, "Really... I feel horrible I couldn't tell you.. what you did for me last year.."

Jay got serious for a moment and nodded sincerely and then shoved Sean's shoulder, "Don't get all sappy bro." He taunts.

Sean snickered, "Says by Emma Nelson."

"Don't think I didn't know you use to have the hots for her." Jay informed with a grin, pointing a finger at him.

Emma from behind with Spinner, rolled her eyes.

"Let's GO idiots!" he grabbed Jay's hand and tugged him, sending Sean a look who nodded and went to the entrance, putting on his stupid jock jacket.

They went to the back.

The walls were creepy, molding and the light dim. Straight out of a horror movie.

Jay stopped and stopped Emma, "maybe go wait in the car."

"I lost all my friends, I don't want to loose Manny too, she's saved me from being taken before." Emma admitted, remembering a time her ex Peter tried to trick her into this ward, that's when she found out about this place, Manny was walking by with Spinner when they spotted her on their 'spying' time since they already knew about the ward then.

Jay sighed but nodded and then led the two.

"Emma Nelson." They all gasped and stopped to then notice inside a room, all the cheerleaders and jocks were watching a presentation made by Raditch, they were showing pictures of her.

They sighed, they thought they had been caught, they watched the video for a moment.

"Use to be leader of the Enviroment club, straight A student, but lately, has been late for classes, skipped a few, and was found in bed with a returning student from juvie, Jay Hogart."

Some of the robots gaspes, horrified.

Emma and Jay shared a look and smirked a bit, trying to hide laughs.

"she will be our new member. We went looking for her but her father hasn't seen her all night, we're guessing Hogarts house so I sent some of you to his house." Spoke Raditch from the stage.

"Good thing your right here." Muttered Spinner to Jay.

Emma looked over her shoulder to see a shadow in the other room, "Look, Manny." She points

"I guess this is my time to go?" Spinner asked them, they nodded.

Emma and Jay listened back to Raditch, "Emma will be put into the cheerleaders squad, Craig, you will now have her as your mate."

Emma wanted to gag and Jay raised an eyebrow at her, "I think I'll hang myself if I ever see you with him."

Emma silently laughed, not noticing a shadow coming behind them.

Spinner crawled and quickly went to the room Manny was in, closing and locking it, turning to Manny who ripped around.

"Your not Raditch." Manny growled, "And your not one of us either, time to leave or else-"

"Or else you'll eat my brain like a zombie?" snapped Spinner to then get down to business, "You, Manny Santos, are not a good girl."

Manny snapped, "I'm telling them your here! Your dead!" Her wrist was grabbed and she was turned to Spinner who crashed his lips down to hers.

Spinner saw stars, he's been wanting to do this forever but she was always distracted by other guys, and Craig wanted her too so he was too scared to say anything..

He hoped she felt something. Came back to them.

He pulled away and she stared at him for a minute until blinking hard and shoved him, shit shit, didn't work!

"Manny, your our FRIEND! Your not a robot!"

Manny exclaimed, "I know I'm not a robot but I'm slightly confused, I feel like I just woke up and I'm getting a wet one from YOU!" she yelled, whipping her mouth.

Spinner grinned childishly, "Your back!" he hugged her tightly.

"Spin!" she whined, trying to get out but sighed and thens nickered, letting him hold her. Then she looked around and realized where she was. She sadly asked, "Was I one of them?"

"Your back now though." He whispered, and Manny slowly hugged him back.

"Thankyou." She whispered and he smiled, nodding.

Suddenly the door slammed open. Jay was on the ground knocked out and Emma was being held by Jimmy, a knife near her throat.

"Lookie what I found." Jimmy said to them, "More members to join our nice." He said sarcastically.

Spinner and Manny's eyes widened in horror.

From behind, Sean came up and hit Jimmy in the back of the head with a chair. Emma yelped, moving forward as Jimmy fell.

Emma ran and crawled down to Jay, shaking him to wake up, he groaned and stirred.

"Lets go!" Sean barked at Spinner and Manny who ran out, Spinner and Sean leaned down to help carry Jay out until they heard a click.

Manny gasped.

Craig aimed a gun at them, "That's about enough." He told them, "Your rebelling ways are making me sick. You either need to join us, or die."

"I'd rather die." Admitted Sean

"You!" Craig snap at Sean, "You traitor."

"I'm not a traitor, I never wanted to join your phyco club of Raditch's in the first place, neither did you!" Sean spat.

"Come on Craig, remember who you are!" Spinner begged to be shot in the arm.

"SPIN!" Manny cried, leaning down to him as he slid down the wall, holding his bleeding arm in pain.

Sean hid Emma behind him as Jay stayed still on the ground still knocked out, he'd kill Sean if something happened to Emma.

Sean raised his hand to Craig, trying to calm him, "You can come with us."

"I'm happy here brother." Craig told him, "My life is perfect, I have a future and I don't have friends to ruin my life like you."

Sean looked sadly away.

Craig aimed the gun at him and said, "I'll be needing her." He noted, nodding to Emma.

"Can't let you do that." Sean said and then charged at Craig, Emma yelped and the gun went off but just missed.

Craig easily put Sean to the wall after sucker punching his stomach, he whipped his gun to the side of Sean's head. Sean landed on his hands and knees, groaning, clenching his eyes shut in pain.

Craig dropped the gun to his side and slowly walked to Emma who leaned back on the wall, whimpering scared.

"Please don't do this?" she begged.

Craig put his other hand on her cheek, "Our lives will be perfect, we'll go to college, move in together at the right age, have the best neighbours, you'll cook and clean, and when I come home from work, you'll greet me like a good house wife and I'll-"

Craig's gun was taken out of his hands and he snapped around to Jay who was now standing and aiming a gun at his once best friend, a bit of blood on his forehead.

"She's not really a fan of I love lucy." Bittered Jay as Craig glared.

"You won't shoot me." Craig said darkly and then smiled, "I'm your friend!" he cheered sarcastically and went to go after Jay who then shot Craig in the leg, "AHH!" he landed on the ground.

Manny helped Spinner up and Sean crawled up as Jay pointed the gun at Craig, grabbing Emma behind him and slowly backed up.

They heard lots of footsteps, the others, they were coming.

"They must of heard the bullets." Manny cried, frightened.

"We have to go." Sean confirms.

Spinner led them, "Quick, to my car!" they went running down the hall.

When they got out it was raining, halfway to their car, they heard a cheer, a creepy cheer chanting to them.

"Got to be good.

Can't be bad."

They all turned and stared at the big group of jocks and cheerleaders, chanting at them and holding knifes or bats, Raditch standing infront of them, madly looking at the rebels

"If you are,

Don't be so sad..

For when we take out your brain.

We then change your evil way!"

Emma's mouth fell. Oh my god.

"Time to finally sharpen up boys and girls!" Raditch yelled at them.

Sean swallowed hard and then spoke, "Go." He told them.

"But-"

"GO!" he yelled.

Spinner grabbed Manny's hand, guiding her to the car and Emma looked at Jay before going, she knew he needed one last word to Sean, he knew what he was going to do.

"I can wait." Jay said, "I-I'll park the car down the street."

"You can." Sean said, nodding matter of factly but shrugged, "But I don't think I'll be surviving this." He gave Jay one final look of goodbye and then ran toward the ward, towards the brainwashed kids and Raditch.

Jay ran for his car as quick as he could.

The jocks ran after Sean who grabbed a liter out of his pocket, he lit the gasoline they threw on the building on fire and ran around it, trying to outrun the robots.

_**BANG!**_

Jay was driving, and Manny was trying to tend to Spinner's wound in the backseat, Emma looked behind out the back window and saw the ward blow into bits.

She swallowed hard and looked to Jay who kept hard eyes on the road. Her heart saddened for him.

They parked the car but didn't speak, Emma didn't have the heart to tell Jay that Sean probably didn't make it.

They caught their breaths through the silence until Jay punched the steering wheel and got out, slamming the door shut.

Sean had to die? After that? After Jay had been in JAIL for him like a good friend, no, BROTHER would do, After SAVING them and playing hero he had to die!

That wasn't fair!

Emma came out and he leaned against his car sadly, Emma came over slowly and then cupped his face.

"He thought he owed you.." Emma admitted in a whisper, "You both gave up something for another now, be greatful we got out of there." Emma insisted.

Jay sniffed and just looked away from her, he loved her, a lot, but he wasn't expecting any of this to happen.

"Hey..." Emma softly said, her eyes catching his as he softened and closed his eyes as she leaned up and kissed him softly. It turned passionate and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, so happy she wasn't hurt.

It started to slow down but they kept their eyes shut, and he leaned his forehead down to hers, catching his breath, "Love you, Em." he whispered.

She smiled softly, nodding a bit, "You too, Hogart."

Suddenly a voice spoke, "come on, I just almost died, I don't get an I love you?"

They pulled apart and turned to Sean, Emma smiled and Jay grinned, jogging over to Sean and slapping hands together.

"Thought you were dead." Admitted Jay.

Sean looked a bit roughed up, and red, must of been the heat from the fire.

"I don't think anyone made it back there, I JUST got out." He confessed as Spinner and Manny got out of the car, hugging him.

"Lets get out of here." Breathed Jay, they all nodded.

Jay kissed Emma's forehead and led her back to the car.

And then they left, they left town too.

If their parents wanted them to be some robots then they didn't need to know where they went.

And far they went, all the way to Niagara Falls.

"It's beautiful." Emma said, leaning on the rails over the falls, watching the water crash down into a river, and lights shining on it through the night.

They've been there for a solid month and things were finally getting back to normal. Sept for the Manny dating only one guy thing, yet.. it made sense it was with Spinner.

Sean had gotten back into being a player, he had missed it, having to play some stuck up prude boy made him crazy for some one night stands.

Jay wrapped his arms around Emma and they watched as snow started to slowly fall, Emma smiled putting her hand out to feel the snowflakes and Jay kissed her neck.

Finally, everything felt perfect, in a non threatening brain washing way.

"told you I'd keep your safe." Jay teased in her ear and she smiled up at him.


End file.
